clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stamp
Not to be confused with The Penguin Mail stamps. Stamps were special rewards released on July 26, 2010. Stamps were earned by playing games and working as a team with other penguins. There were 4 difficulty levels of stamps: Easy (green), Medium (yellow), Hard (blue) and Extreme (red). Some were for all players and some were only for members. There were 352 different stamps. The Stamp Book was used to collect stamps. Each individual penguin had his/her own Stamp Book. Members were able to customize the cover of their Stamp Book, and were able to edit the color, highlight, pattern, and icon. Members were also able to display their favorite received stamps and pins on the cover, with a limit of 6 stamps and pins at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins could also be accessed, which allowed penguins to show off their stamps. In the Stamp Book, the stamps were divided into 4 general sections. Some of these sections also had sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there were sub-sections devoted to individual games. The "Events" section only had the Characters sub-section until the Party sub-section was released in August 2010. Also, each section had its own design. Game stamps were hexagonal-shaped, Video Game Stamps were trapezoid-shaped, activity stamps were oval-shaped, and events stamps were triangularly shaped. Pins In addition to stamps, pins were also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins could show off their pins to other penguins in Club Penguin. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). If you hover over them, you can also see when the pins were released and what they are called. History *When stamps were introduced on July 26, 2010, there were 107 stamps. Also, the Club Penguin Team limited the mini-game experience for Non-Members. Thin Ice only allowed non-members to play up to level 10, Jet Pack Adventure only allowed non-members to play up to Level 1, and Astro Barrier only allowed non-members to play up to Level 5. Aqua Grabber only allowed non-members to play 'Clam Waters' Stage. Catchin' Waves only allowed non-members to play Surf Lesson and Freestyle. *On August 5, 2010, 28 Puffle Rescue stamps appeared under the Games section, although there were none available, so Puffle Rescue stamps were taken out soon after. *During the Mountain Expedition, two new stamps were released, Happy Room stamp and Party Puzzle stamp, which allowed users to get up to 109 stamps. *On August 13, 2010, a new section called "Console" appeared after "Games". It contained a sub-section named "Wii" with 1 stamp. It was removed soon after. *On August 31, 2010, the Puffle Rescue stamps returned after being de-bugged, with 27 stamps, along with a new subsection appeared in "Games" called "Missions". A total of 49 new stamps were added giving the current total of 158 stamps. The subsections in "Events" and "Games" were also rearranged. *On September 2, 2010, 2 new stamps appeared for The Fair 2010 in the "Party" section increasing the total to 160 stamps, the stamps being Snack Shack stamp and Target Champion stamp. *On September 5, 2010, Happy77 confirmed Club Penguin: Game Day! would have 14 stamps when released. *On September 7, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released five new stamps for Field-Ops increasing the total to 165. *On September 13, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released 14 new stamps for Club Penguin: Game Day!, and 4 new stamps for Jet Pack Adventure, relating to the Release of Green Puffles joining you. With the release of the Game Day stamps, the new section "Video Games" was added for a total of 183. *On October 4, 2010, the Cart Surfer stamps were released. There were 12 new stamps increasing the total to 195. *On October 23, 2010, the Celebration stamp was released for the 5th Anniversary Party, giving a total of 196 stamps. *On October 28, 2010, the Monster Mash stamp and the Scavenger Hunt stamp were released, giving the total of 198 stamps. *On November 16, 2010, the Construction stamp and the Explorer stamp were released for the Celebration of Water, giving the total to 200 stamps. *Later on November 16, 2010, the Sensei stamp was released, making it 201 stamps. *On November 24, 2010, stamps for Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire, and Card-Jitsu Water were added, making the total to 227 Stamps. *On December 16, 2010, 2 new stamps were added which were the Volunteer stamp and the Top Volunteer stamp for the Holiday Party 2010. This brought the total to 229 stamps. *On January 14, 2011, a total of 10 stamps was added for System Defender's release, bringing the total to 242 stamps. *On January 17, 2011, the Out At Sea stamp and the Path Finder stamp were added for the Wilderness Expedition 2011. *On January 27, 2011 the Herbert Attack stamp was released to System Defender. *On February 10, 2011, the Test Bot Trio stamp was released to System Defender. *On February 18, 2011, the Party Puffle stamp was added for the Puffle Party 2011. *On February 24, 2011, the Klutzy Attack stamp was released for the Puffle Party 2011. *On March 15, 2011, 12 stamps were added with Puffle Launch. *On March 24, 2011, the Food Fight stamp was added for the April Fools' Party 2011, as well as the Rookie stamp for the upcoming visit which was added 4 days later. *On April 20, 2011, Treasure Hunt gained 5 stamps. *On April 21, 2011, the Go Green stamp and the Tree Mob stamp were added to celebrate the Earth Day 2011. *On April 26, 2011, Pizzatron 3000 and Ice Fishing stamps were added, bringing the total to 286 stamps. *On May 25, 2011, the Noble Knight stamp was added for the Medieval Party 2011. *On July 22, 2011, the Music Maestro stamp was added for the Island Adventure Party 2011. *On August 18, 2011, a new stamp was added to System Defender, Track Herbert stamp, making it 289 stamps. *On August 25, 2011, three new stamps were added for the Great Snow Race, Snowboarder stamp, Mountaineer stamp and Stunt Penguin stamp. *On October 20, 2011, the Trick-or-treat stamp was added for the Halloween Party 2011. *Pufflescape stamps were released on November 3, 2011, bringing the total to 304. *On December 14, 2011, the Epic Volunteer stamp was added for the Holiday Party 2011. *On March 15, 2012, the PH stamp was released for the Puffle Party 2012. *On August 30, 2012, the game Smoothie Smash released 16 new stamps making the total 322 stamps. *On November 15, 2012, the Herbert Stamp was released for Operation: Blackout. *On May 23, 2013, the stamps for Card-Jitsu Snow were added, together with 3 Gems stamp, making a total of 345 stamps. The same day, the sub-sections of the stamp book were listed in alphabetical order. *On June 20, 2013, the Puffle Digging stamps were the last stamps released, making a total of 352 stamps. List of Stamps Trivia *For each game, you could get double coins if you get all the game's stamps, except for Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water, and Treasure Hunt. *To have a chance of collecting all the stamps, you needed to be a member. *There was a mysterious page at the far back of a penguin's Stamp Book - this was later revealed by the Club Penguin team to be "a mystery, but maybe an indication to say that there will be more Stamps in the future". *The Trick-or-Treat stamp was the first stamp change difficulty, where it was changed from the "Easy" difficulty level to the "Medium" difficulty level. *There were some occasions where stamps that you have not earned (example: a penguin earning a 365 days stamp before it has been on Club Penguin for 365 days) were added to your Stamp Book. You could contact the Club Penguin support team and they would eventually remove it. *Stamps from Club Penguin: Game Day! were no longer available from May 20, 2014 onwards due to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection being discontinued for Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii systems, thus preventing coins, items, and stamps from being transferred from the game to online. Glitches *For a few minutes after the initial stamps were released, some penguins already had all the stamps. This was fixed very soon after. *There was a glitch that when your membership expired it will say, "Get Membership" in different languages that did not let you look at it. This was fixed. *There was a glitch where it only had the party icon in front page, this was fixed. *There was a glitch where in your player card it would say undefined stamps, this was fixed. *When clicking on a stamp page it might've said you had all the stamps there. *There was a glitch occurring on a server where penguins lost all their stamps. It was fixed later. Gallery Stamps.png|The Stamps "logo" Stampbackground.PNG|A Login Screen featuring the stamps Stamp-login-1.png|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps New-Stamps-Everywhere-480x329.png|Yet another Login Screen featuring the stamps Stamp26.png|A preview of stamps from the What's New Blog Stamp Book Games Section July 2010.png|Stamp Book at the "Games" page before the updates Penguin1685.png|A penguin holding a stamp book, as seen on the Stamp Book postcard StampBook.png|A stamp book Easy stamps bases.png|The bases for easy stamps Medium stamps bases.png|The bases for medium stamps Hard stamps bases.png|The bases for hard stamps Extreme stamps bases.png|The bases for extreme stamps Names in other languages See also *List of Stamps *Stamps (Penguin Mail) *Stamp .swf files External links *World stamps (.xml) *Membership expired Category:2010 Category:Features